Earl of Cockwood
Freddy Fartface, der siebzehnte Earl of Cockwood, ist der sekundäre Antagonist der 2004 erschienenen Filmkomödie Der Wixxer. Geschichte Vergangenheit Bevor er den Titel "Earl of Cockwood" kaufte, war Freddy Fartface Gebrauchtwarenhändler in SoHo. Um an Geld zu kommen, tötete er den reichen Lord Blackwhite bei einer Fuchsjagd. Nachdem er seine zweite Ehefrau, Lady Blackwhite, geheiratet hatte, starb diese unter mysteriösen Umständen (offiziell beim Föhnen in der Badewanne). Cockwood erbte ihr gesamtes Vermögen sowie ihr Schloss. Im Film Nachdem sein Buchhalter, der Mönch mit der Peitsche, vom Wixxer getötet wurde, sucht Cockwood nach Ersatz. Jedoch kann ihn keiner der Bewerber zufriedenstellen: Beim Mönch ohne Peitsche fehlt ihm das gewisse Etwas und der Schlumpf mit dem Herpes guckt ihm zu fies. Nachdem er sich die Bewerber angesehen hat, betritt er mit seinen Söhnen Pomeroy und Fitzgerald einen geheimen Bereich seines Schlosses, in dem er entführte Frauen gefangen hält um sie als Girlgroups lukrativ zu verkaufen. Während sie den Raum betreten, singt eine der Frauen grade vor. In einer Parodie auf Dieter Bohlen setzt sich Cockwood an einen "Jurytisch" und beleidigt das Talent der Frau, bevor er sie erschießt. Als ihn eine der entführten Frauen darauf hinweist, dass das unfair war, weil eine andere Frau viel schlechter gesungen hat, erschießt er auch die. Als Doris Dobinsky ihn fragt, warum alles so grau sei, erzählt er ihr wütend, dass Blackwhite Castle eines der ältesten Anwesen in England und eins der letzten in schwarz-weiß sei. Er macht seinen Zorn darüber, dass er nur so minderwertige Ware zur Verfügung hat, lautstark kund, bevor er erfährt dass Chief Inspector Even Longer mit seinem Partner Very Long auf Blackwhite Caste auftaucht, um den Tod des Mönchs zu untersuchen. Longer befragt Cockwood nach dem Mönch mit der Peitsche, Cockwood behauptet jedoch, diesen nicht zu kennen und versucht, die Polizisten abzuwimmeln. Longer jedoch behauptet, sich gerne im Anwesen umsehen zu wollen, während Cockwood Long einige Fragen beantwortet. Cockwood lädt Long daraufhin in sein Arbeitszimmer ein und bietet ihm Milch und Kekse an. Dort fragt ihn Long erneut, ob er den Mönch mit der Peitsche kannte. Cockwood verneint dies, nur um schnell ein Bild umzudrehen, auf dem deutlich er und der Mönch zu sehen sind. Der naive Long bemerkt dies jedoch nicht. Long erkundigt sich außerdem danach, ob Cockwood die Spedition Smeerlap kennt, was Cockwood ebenfalls verneint. Long behauptet daraufhin, dass Cockwood der Hauptaktionär der Smeerlap-Spedition sei. Bevor Long darauf antworten kann, werden die beiden von einem Schrei gestört und eilen ins Foyer, wo sie jedoch herausfinden, dass der Schrei von Cockwoods Mündel Miss Pennymarket stammt. Diese hat mittlerweile Even Longer kennengelernt. Bei einem Treffen der Verbrechergruppe N.S.Y.N.C. erklärt Cockwood, der Anführer, der Gruppe wie diverse Mitglieder innerhalb kürzester Zeit ums Leben kamen: Der Fälscher von London wurde mit einem indischen Tuch erdrosselt, der Fisch mit der Sense ist ertrunken, der Mönch mit der Peitsche überfahren und der dicke Hai von Piranhas getötet. Mitten in seiner Rede wird auf dem Bildschirm eine Videobotschaft des Wixxers abgespielt, er fordert dass die Bösewichter sich aus all ihren Geschäften zurückziehen und sie ihm überlassen. Er droht sie zu vernichten, sollten diese nicht gehorchen. Die Gruppe zerstreitet sich über ihre Pläne bis der Frosch mit der Maske aufspringt. Er behauptet, dass er sich nicht erpressen lassen werde und dass er plant, mit seinem Wissen an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Daraufhin verlässt er die Basis des Syndikats. Mittlerweile wurde die Leiche des Dicken Hais vom Scotland Yard gefunden. Da ein Piranha Cockwoods zwischen seinen Rippen gefunden wurde, kehrt Longer nach Blackwhite Castle zurück um Cockwood zur Rede zu stellen. Obwohl einer von Cockwoods Männer die Bremsschläuche von Longers Wagen zerschneiden, kommt dieser im Schloss an. Longer zeigt ihm den Piranha und Cockwood versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass ihm seine Piranhas tags zuvor gestohlen wurden. Longer glaubt ihm dies nicht und behauptet, Cockwood sei der Wixxer. Cockwood ist sich jedoch bewusst, dass Longer keine Beweise hat. Longer behauptet dass er Beweise bei sich im Büro habe, jedoch täuscht Blackwood vor dass sein Wagen in der Inspektion sei und wegen des Sturms die Telefonleitungen nicht funktionieren würden. Er bietet Longer daraufhin an, die Nacht auf Schloss Blackwhite zu verbringen um dann morgen die Beweise zu holen wenn der Sturm sich gelegt hat. Nachdem Longer sein Zimmer aufgesucht hat, sendet Cockwood Smeerlap, damit dieser Longer tötet. Smeerlap platziert eine Schlange in Longers Zimmer, er kann allerdings von Miss Pennymarket und dem Butler Alfons Hetler gerettet werden. In der Nacht tritt Miss Drycunt, die Haushälterin von Blackwhite Castle, an Miss Pennymarket heran. Sie erzählt Jennifer, dass sie die Tochter des letzten Lord Blackwhite ist, und somit in der Erbfolge über Cockwood steht. Sie rät Jennifer, vorsichtig zu sein damit Cockwood es niemals erfährt. Als Jennifer sich jedoch umdreht, sieht Drycunt dass sie nicht Jennifer sondern Cockwood in Verkleidung gegenübersteht. Drycunt bezeichnet Cockwood als Scheusaal, da er sich verkleidet hat um sie zu täuschen. Cockwood jedoch behauptet, dass er so immer ins Bett gehe. Damit Drycunt Jennifer nicht warnen kann, erwürgt Cockwood sie. Danach betritt Cockwood das Verlies von Blackwhite, wo er Dieter Dobinsky und Very Long gefangenhält. Als Long fragt was Cockwood mit ihnen vorhat, behauptet Cockwood sarkastisch dass er in den Ruhestand treten, die beiden zu seinen Nachfolgern ernennen und sie mit Gold überschütten werde. Er offenbart dann jedoch dass er sie natürlich töten werde. Long fragt, ob er Pennymarket etwa auch töten werde aber Cockwood erklärt dass er Pennymarket nicht töten will, er plant sie zu heiraten. Er verlässt die beiden daraufhin und lässt den Butler Hetler Jennifer in das Foyer des Schlosses bringen. Dort hällt er in einer Tanz- und Gesangeinlage um Jennifers Hand an. Als die Tanzeinlage vorbei ist, erscheint jedoch Even Longer der das ganze beendet und verhindert, dass Jennifer Cockwood antworten kann. Um doch noch siegreich zu enden, zieht Cockwood einen geheimen Hebel. Daraufhin geht im gesamten Schloss das Licht aus und Cockwood packt sich Jennifer und verschwindet durch einen geheimen Tunnel. Er flüchtet mit Jennifer durch die Tunnel unterhalb von Schloss Blackwhite, wo die beiden jedoch vom Wixxer abgepasst werden, der Jennifer selbst des Erbe wegens heiraten will. Die beiden streiten sich und auch Jennifer mischt sich ein, die nach einem Ehevertrag fragt. Der Wixxer greift sich daraufhin Jennifer um mit ihr zu verschwinden, Cockwood jedoch zieht eine Pistole aus dem Hintern seines Mopses und bedroht den Wixxer. Da er jedoch arrogant mit der Pistole herumspielt lässt er sie aus Versehen fallen. Der Wixxer zieht daraufhin seine Waffe, die ihm jedoch von Even Longer, der zusammen mit Very erscheint, aus der Hand geschossen wird. Als einziger Bewaffneter hat Even die Oberhand, allerdings fuchtelt er genau wie Cockwood so mit der Waffe herum, dass er sie fallenlässt. Der Wixxer hebt daraufhin seine Waffe wieder auf und eröffnet das Feuer. Er zieht Jennifer hinter sich her und schnappt sich eins der umherstehenden Fahrräder um zu flüchten. Auch Cockwood, Longer und Long schnappen sich ein Fahrrad und verfolgen und beschießen sich gegenseitig durch die Tunnel unterhalb des Schlosses. Letztendlich kommen sie alle an einem Hafen an die Oberfläche. Cockwood und Very Long stehen sich gegenüber und beginnen eine Art Ritterturnier auf ihren Fahrrädern. Sie fahren aufeinander los und beide springen im letzten Moment in die Luft, krachen ineinander und landen in einem Haufen Holzkisten voller Fisch. Als Long, der in dessen Kiste sich Tintenfisch befand, wieder aufsteht steht Cockwood bereits über ihm, die Pistole in der Hand. Er ist allerdings tödlich verwundet und fragt Long, ob er, kurz bevor er stirbt, Long noch verraten soll wer wirklich der Wixxer ist. Long behauptet dass dies sehr liebenswürdig sei, Cockwood jedoch erklärt dass er das wohl nicht mehr schaffe und stürzt mit den Worten "Ich hasse Fisch!" tot nach vorne. Aus einem Rücken ragt ein Schwertfisch, der ihn bei dem Fall durchbohrt hatte. Galerie CockwoodCasting.png|Cockwood tötet eine seiner Gefangenen CockwoodLong.png|Cockwood streitet sich mit Very Long NSYNC.png|Cockwood leitet die Verbrecherorganisation CockwoodVerkleidet.png|Cockwood, verkleidet als Jennifer CockwoodJennifer.png|Cockwood flüchtet mit Jennifer HändeHoch.png|Cockwood und der Wixxer werden von Longer gestoppt CockwoodFahrrad.png|Cockwood während der Fahrrad-Verfolgungsjagd CockwoodTot.png|Cockwood liegt tot am Boden Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Bösewicht aus Komödie Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Mörder